


[莱罗] Reproductive Worship 生殖崇拜

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Reinhard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Distrust, Dubious Consent, Light Sadism, M/M, Marking, Nesting, Pining, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sexual Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: NC17 ABO 筑巢 怪味痛车原作中莱皇登基前后罗对莱的看法发生了重大变化，但是似乎并没有精确地点出那个转折点。猛禽为什么收起了挑衅的利爪，躺平了愿做一个臣下？针对这个问题，我尝试做出自己的解释。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[莱罗] Reproductive Worship 生殖崇拜

1.

不知道是从什么时候开始的。

罗严塔尔疲乏地仰面躺在床上，将一颗品红色宝石举在眼前。似乎是在细看，似乎又无意于此。隔着暖色的昏暗床头灯，在他异色的双瞳中映出了几分不和谐的难以分辨的色彩。

女伴举着一支细长香烟，爬过来趴在他肩膀上，将他锁骨当作烟灰缸。看看他，然后也跟着看那颗宝石。

“你喜欢珠宝？我送你好吗？怎么会有人给你品相这么差的东西？那女的不懂得疼你。”

他对着不存在于这空间之内的什么东西略笑了一笑，然后五指随手一合，将那宝石收起来了。

雷雨倾盆之夜的密谈过后，他正准备带着他们夜晚的秘密，裹在他那袭夜色做成的斗篷之中，赶在第一缕黎明之前逃离；缪杰尔大将突然将他拉住，带着几分焦急从自己的领口上将这颗宝石摘下来，放在他掌中。

以前无古人的速度建立着不世勋业，又将那些军功踩在脚下，稳健地图谋着地位上升的这位强悍的青年军官，一改高深莫测的姿态，在那一刻，反而是在眼神中带着几分跃跃欲试的期许，和惴惴不安的紧张来望向他。

罗严塔尔见他这样，也忍不住留在原地多看了他几眼。

这难道是信物吗？是在担忧他会反悔吗？虽然坦白来讲，若此事不成，最困扰的人该是平白地关注了对方那么久，又在好友面前信誓旦旦立下保证的他自己才对……

他俩对视片刻，并不交谈，生怕被老鼠听到。这本来就不是一个适合敞怀相谈的夜晚。片刻过后罗严塔尔转身而去，此后这枚领针便一直留在他手中，再没有第三个人知道这颗品红色宝石中的底细。

要说品相不好，确实是真的。与莱因哈特本身豪奢璀璨的外表相比，他所穿用的便装实在过于简素而近于鄙陋。平时在军中穿着统一服制，还不能完全显示出莱因哈特的处境有多糟糕，私下会面了解到的情况则足可以吓人一跳。那天晚上他所穿的白衬衫材质糟糕，薄得可以在火炉边映出几分不均匀的肌色。

装饰着这件廉价衬衫的宝石，比起上流人士讲究身份的末梢，倒不如说是一种掩饰体面的障眼法吧。从头说来，为什么会是品红色呢？这种鲜艳到略嫌谄媚的颜色，与那位冷若冰霜的大人之间，可以联系起来的地方近乎皆无，以至于罗严塔尔至今保存着它的行为都被反衬得有些可笑。

不相称的服饰，所赤裸裸地昭示出来的是与莱因哈特不相称的地位。至于什么地位才堪可与他相称，那应该是……

2.

罗严塔尔身为Omega，而且身处行伍之中，却并不像其他同类一样要为生理循环而苦恼。被他吸引的女人终年络绎不绝来去，发情期里相约上个把Alpha也只不过是一种调整日程的举手之劳，至于这以外的区间不管是Beta还是Omega他全都来者不拒。

若说他曾真正从这种行为中得到过什么快乐，比起跟女人欢好的愉悦，他或许更享受来自其他男人的艳羡眼光。

不知从什么时候开始——或许就是从他收到了这枚极为潦草的信物开始，他从这些对他来说本应该如吃饭喝水一样组成了日常生活一部分的，因此应该是毫无特别之处的、平和的行为之中，发生了一种焦躁感。

快感还是跟以前一样的快感，高潮还是跟以前一样的高潮，嫉恨也是跟以前一样的嫉恨——但是还不够。

他好像还渴望着别的什么。在此之前他不知晓这种渴望，在此之后他也不明白他究竟渴望着什么；但这种饥渴是真实存在的。虽然很难说究竟是莱因哈特教给了他这种渴望，还是他自己从莱因哈特身上领悟到了这种渴望。

无法平息的焦躁感在心田中悄无声息冒芽，在无法寻觅到根源也就无法对症下药的日子里蔓延滋长，不知何时已经参天蔽日，足以紧紧抓住他的心灵。

从前，事后躺在床上，他在等待余韵从生殖系统中消退的过程中，就像饭后等待食物残渣从消化系统中消失一样，不会因此而产生任何额外的情绪。但从此之后，一种跟Omega的生理性感受完全不同的，难以分辨究竟来自何方、却几乎令他坐立不安的空虚感，总是会在皮肤与床褥摩擦的触感之间难言地折磨着他，在达到最强烈的顶峰时，足以把他的五脏六腑都像揉废纸那样挤成一团。

此时，鬼使神差一般地，他会掏出那枚宝石来看。

那着实是一颗品相很不怎么样的宝石；仅作为珠宝而言，几乎没有任何值得罗严塔尔这样出身富裕家庭的贵族公子欣赏的地方。但是在专注地凝视它的时候，罗严塔尔可以感受不到那种空虚的痛苦。

莱因哈特穿用便装的时间远远没那么长，在这颗宝石上附着着的一点点少得可怜的Alpha信息素也早就已经损耗殆尽了，但罗严塔尔并没有将它丢掉或者收起来，它也仍然能以不知道具体什么方式安抚着罗严塔尔精神上的倒刺。

3.

但它总归不可能永远够用。

一开始，罗严塔尔只是利用职务之便，在会议结束之后，悄悄带走莱因哈特用过的公用钢笔。但莱因哈特也无非用那些钢笔写过顶多两小时字，留下的信息素并不多；而且公共物品上总是带着许多其他人留下的信息素，不仅形成了可恼的干扰，有时甚至显得十分肮脏，都让他觉得恶心。罗严塔尔很快就不再满足于此。

后来，他开始趁无人时分潜入莱因哈特的办公室，悄悄取走抽屉上的旋钮一类的小物件。莱因哈特的办公室里几乎没有任何特别的饰品，军务处勉强分配给他的家具也本来就年久失修，偶尔少些零件也毫不稀奇。而这些小零件正好也是莱因哈特常常接触的，上面总是残留着大量信息素，不得不称之为一种很恰当的赃物。

亚斯塔提战役时，莱因哈特受到排挤，不得不将伙伴全部留在奥丁，几乎是孤身一人上了前线。身在后方的罗严塔尔时常忧心如焚，有时干脆就走进莱因哈特办公室里枯坐整整一天，只有在主君留下的气息之中，才能平息些许心下不安定的情绪。来日莱因哈特凯旋而归，而罗严塔尔一语成谶，他竟然这就升作了银河帝国有史以来最美貌的元帅。

莱因哈特开了元帅府后，办公室里再少东西，可就变得分外显眼起来。有一次，莱因哈特将罗严塔尔与米达麦亚留下，隔着办公桌朝他俩微微撅着嘴抱怨道，不辨几分真假：

“我总觉得我府中似乎常有小老鼠出没。能否请卿等替我留意一下？”

罗严塔尔当场与米达麦亚对视一眼，自知不可能瞒得过这位友人。

当晚在海鹫与忧心忡忡的僚友碰杯，罗严塔尔起初避而不谈此事。米达麦亚生性善良，还是劝他早日改邪归正。罗严塔尔坐在一旁，盯着沉溺于酒液之中的冰块，听了只是笑。

然后米达麦亚只有住口，从此忍着胃痛和眼瞎替罗严塔尔包庇，这就是他能做到的最大帮忙。

如果说此前罗严塔尔顺手牵羊，只是出于满足弱势性别的生理需要这种正当理由，但从此之后事态就不再如此单纯了。莱因哈特冯罗严克拉姆，全宇宙最出色的青年将领，明察秋毫，勇冠三军，要想愚弄这样的人，得具备什么样的智慧与勇气才能做到？而此时此刻，他明明知道有人在他眼皮子底下耍花招，但就是不能将近在咫尺的嫌疑人揪出来！罗严塔尔每每想到此处，就有一种如同醉于烈酒一般，极为激烈的兴奋感，从天灵盖直灌全身。

莱因哈特从新无忧宫黑珍珠大厅走出来后，已几乎不再有时间穿便装了，正装白衬衫就是他最常用的私人衣物，而罗严塔尔恰好与他尺码相同。只消用上一点点小钱买通洗衣房，罗严塔尔从此就有了可以稳定地大量摄取莱因哈特信息素的途径，还几乎不伴随任何暴露的风险。

被他找到了这种方法后，罗严塔尔变得更加不知节制了。他有时候就将莱因哈特的衬衫穿在自己的军服下面去上班，在听莱因哈特下令的时候，强大的Alpha信息素就从两处同时刺激着他的五官与皮肤，让罗严塔尔身上一阵接一阵地涌过电流和瘆子。

莱因哈特日常没有用香水的习惯，而罗严塔尔长期保有整整一柜子香水。那香味在白天成为一种掩护，没有人能发现罗严塔尔这个独身Omega身上怎么一直带着一个Alpha的气息。而到了晚上，经过一天的沉淀，那件衬衫上就会同时沾满两个人的信息素和香水的深沉后调，把那捧在怀中闻起来的感觉，可不是简简单单的色情两个字就可以形容。

他与莱因哈特识于微末时，对方还在与三个人分享一栋两层小楼，而罗严塔尔一出生就坐拥有着无数空房间的奢华家宅。他随意打开其中一间，用来囤积这些不足为外人道的战利品。就在那天夜里他突然得知了这间老宅和它所代表的那些东西是多么的没有意义，而若想要它重新变得有意义起来，唯一的方法就是将现在对他来说真正有意义的东西置换进来……

有几次发情期他不再约女Alpha，也故意没有打抑制剂，而是专门请了假，耗费上一整天时间躺在布满了莱因哈特信息素的巢穴里，放任自己被刺激得一天到晚勃起，后穴不停流水，白色布料蒙住五感昏天黑地。

他最癫狂的时候甚至会穿着上司的衬衫去跟女人做爱。在正常社交距离中，军服外套下的衬衫尚且不容易被人察觉不对，但私人场合中的亲密接触就完全是另一回事。

那女人依过来抱住他，旋即花容失色，五只红指甲跟着扇到他脸上。

“你这变态！”那双红唇生动地叫骂道。

罗严塔尔躺着没动，对她笑了一笑。“做不做？不做就滚。”

罗严塔尔本来该是个温柔体贴的情人；是莱因哈特害他连这种风度的伪装也都保不住。

4.

此时，罗严塔尔对着莱因哈特办公室里博古架上陈列着的元帅杖正在犹豫。

去岁结束了大规模内战，罗严克拉姆公升任帝国宰相，身兼帝国军最高司令长官，半个宇宙的生杀大权俱在掌握。相比之下，他手中的不论是国玺还是这支元帅杖，都显得徒有其表到几乎引人发笑。

如今，美貌的宰相阁下忙着破旧立新，忙着白天跟美貌的秘书官用膳，夜里跟不美貌的参谋长密谋。至于元帅府养的狗，就可以随手丢到宇宙里去填那轮廓已经可以隐约见于晨曦的新王朝的长城。之所以罗严塔尔现在还能对着玻璃柜里的元帅杖胡思乱想，无非因为他比寻常的狗更有用上几分。

也不多，就几分。但就这么几分，不就已经值得他被人防备了吗？罗严塔尔如今已是上级大将，若再立军功，便只能回报他与主君平级的军衔。要塞对要塞计划的人事仿佛将帝国双璧当作空气，其中表露出的要压制他二人军功的意图实在太过露骨，显而易见到都不需要宣之于口。这种下下之策，想来都不值得莱因哈特亲自过问，必是他夜里的幕僚的好主意。

的确，罗严塔尔第一眼见到莱因哈特，就知道这位光华璀璨的大人有朝一日必将踏上至尊之位。但眼下的情形难道还不足以清晰表明，这迢迢宇宙之间，配拿元帅杖的也不是只有他莱因哈特一个吗！

若取走这支元帅杖，后果与从前那些小偷小摸想必不可同日而语。再怎么是一种无益的虚饰也罢，毕竟也是需要被这样供奉起来的帝国权威的象征。

——我终于会被他揭发了吗？

这样的闪念，伴随着不由自主的强烈战栗击穿了罗严塔尔的身体。

“……若有自信与觉悟的话……无论何时……”

自那命运般的一日后便时时萦绕于他脑海之中的画面再次浮现于意识的表面；在那华丽的笑容与咒语般晓谕的蛊惑之下，罗严塔尔断然取走了莱因哈特的元帅杖。

他穿着莱因哈特的衬衫，躺在几十件其他莱因哈特的衬衫，和数不清多少件莱因哈特办公室里的小零碎之间，头昏脑涨中闻到自己的信息素味道在空气中飞快地变得浓郁，本该略带苦涩的黑巧克力香气此刻甜腻得稍嫌淫靡。

如果他连自己的香水味都闻不到，却能闻到他本身信息素的巧克力味，那就说明这个Omega的状态已经相当horny。伸手向下一探，果然摸了一屁股热乎乎的分泌物。

他闭着眼睛将视线与呼吸也全部埋在莱因哈特的场域里，一边觉得自己肯定是疯了，一边摸索着将莱因哈特的元帅杖贴着下身凑过去。

光滑的黑曜石杖身上装饰着华美的白银铆钉，一端站立着标志银河帝国的双头鹰小像。将这种坑坑洼洼的东西往敏感脆弱的生殖器官里硬塞，那滋味可真是没法形容。确实疼；但是，这种疼痛感同时也更为清晰地提醒了他，他究竟在玩弄什么东西，究竟在用自己的身体亵渎什么东西……

然后他的Omega肉洞就在疼得抽搐的同时流了更多水，甚至裹着元帅杖发出一些相当不得体的声音。罗严塔尔捂着自己下体，倾倒在莱因哈特的气息里面，没忍住笑出声来。他从前只是伴侣换得比较勤快，还不知道自己原来是这种程度的变态。

莱因哈特果然很快发觉元帅杖失踪，摆摆手吩咐人去查；但还没等罗严塔尔来得及为之紧张或兴奋，这件事好像就已经从莱因哈特的视野中消失，日理万机的宰相阁下眉头都没皱上哪怕一下，就又投入了无限的为人民服务中去。第二天，听说埃尔威陛下也失了踪了。

罗严塔尔加倍难堪；但自己不愿意承认。

莱因哈特启发了他应该当一个人，他已不愿再做一条狗了。

可是就在这次小会上，罗严塔尔的发言受到了莱因哈特赏识。下一次再开幕僚阁议，莱因哈特开口第一个指名问他意见，还布置他单独指挥一个方面军。

我应该对这份知遇之恩表示满足和感谢吗？但我的小秘密究竟何时才能被您揭穿呢？您怎么能就是看不见我的里面和更里面呢？若被您知道我为了您对您做了什么又想做什么事情，您又会怎样看待我呢？

几乎是被混沌的潜意识所驱使着，罗严塔尔当庭对莱因哈特做出了堪称挑衅的发言。

“您的计划真会如此顺利吗？”

莱因哈特居高临下，越过满堂高朋，对他笑得极美，闪耀的光彩任俗世中多么贵重的珠宝也无法比拟。这是正常逻辑中应该做出的反应吗？是不是这位主君根本就不会怀疑，他的权威竟然会遭到臣下的挑战呢？

5.

这次豪迈的远征结束后，莱因哈特真正成了宇宙中最强大的存在。

即位仪式上，罗严塔尔亦身着一袭隆重军礼服列席，绶带上缀满军功章。

那令他为之反复挣扎冲动过的帝国军元帅杖，此刻已由莱因哈特亲手交到他手中，顶端的白银装饰换成有翼狮子，静静躺在他掌纹正中心，那凶猛的神态和不相称的驯服姿势却仿佛像在嘲笑他，嘲笑他曾怀抱过的一切荒唐与狂妄。

要说狂妄，那天最狂妄的人还要数莱因哈特。他用那双纤细洁白、仿佛弱不胜衣的十指，捧起凡夫俗子绝对承受不起的、数百万活人鲜血铸造而成的华美而沉重的皇冠，加诸在他自己的头顶，用这个单纯至极的动作，四两拨千斤地否定了除他之外世间一切权威的存在。

在这尊造像之中，皇冠也只不过构成他奢华金发的其中一轮光晕，玉座也只不过忝列为衬托他尊贵姿仪的可有可无的背景，本尊的存在和对这个场面的支配是不容置疑的。

罗严塔尔在他膝下，随着所有的臣民一同向这位新皇和始皇顶礼朝拜。

而莱因哈特呢？他目光降临于所有臣民之上，眼中却未必有罗严塔尔。

他看着亮光，看着数万光年外无限的星云，看着更远更远的再也无法触摸的什么东西，晶莹的双眼中流露出一种高洁的忧郁情绪，为他更增添了一层朦胧细腻、微光闪烁的釉彩，那可真是美啊，美得让人伤心又恼恨。

仪式结束后，人群如烟云流散，夜晚的狂想与烈日裸裎相对。

“罗严塔尔。”

莱因哈特依旧对他很完美地，不容许他有丝毫不满那样微笑。

“喜欢从予这里得到的元帅杖？喜欢予的衣服？”

皇帝已换上全新的自称，口吻尊贵，很衬他的身份；然后他将罗严塔尔一脚踢翻在他的玉座上。

“予一直苦恼着，究竟要给予卿怎样的赏赐，才能回报卿世间少有的才干与功勋，才能永远赢得卿宝贵的忠诚心。”

烙铁一样坚硬的军靴踏在罗严塔尔后腰上，皇帝礼袍的黑色大氅兜头而落，将他困在里面。然后百兽之王那强盛而凶猛的信息素在身周内外炸裂开来，在无人之境中不加收敛、肆意张扬，瞬息之间就占领了整个空间，几乎都可以听见一种危机四伏的嘶吼般的噪响。

莱因哈特的信息素没有味道。味道说白了只不过是一种诱饵，用来补完不够强的生物们的繁殖需要。真水无香，宇宙间最强大的Alpha的信息素，不是用味道这种方式来表现的。那就是一种极为原始的存在感和统治力，与美丽青年那细致的外表形成奇异而鲜明的对比，但就是令其他生物都无法抗拒、无法招架。

罗严塔尔浑身发抖，汗流如注。体温迅速升高，Omega的生理反应被不受控制地唤醒，强烈得匪夷所思的情欲打湿了他的身体，然后他又将玉座与两人的礼袍沾湿。

他这辈子御人无数，自信对信息素这种太过原始的系统早就培养出了抗体，但只有莱因哈特永远都能飞快地将他全身征服，丢脸的羞耻感就算再怎么煎熬，也用不了多久就会被具有更大权重的单一高扬感所取代，被从脑子里驱逐出去，然后他就只需要用全身心去感受那种被控制和占有的感觉……说到底，莱因哈特正是他自己所选择的主君。

莱因哈特解开罗严塔尔腰带，让他没被礼袍遮住的下身从军服裤子里暴露出来，然后用凉凉的细软手掌抚摸和拍打了几下他的屁股，震动传到后穴和阴茎上，逼得罗严塔尔一直发抖。

“予倒好奇，卿是怎么使用元帅杖的？用给我看看。”

罗严塔尔颤抖地握住元帅杖，色泽材质冷硬的饰品陷进红肿湿润的穴口中，画面极为色情。挣扎着往体内挤进几厘米，就已经疼得他快要抽筋，大脑开始泛白，后穴却流出更多水，在他手上滴得黏糊糊的，然后他的手无力地将元帅杖滑落了。

莱因哈特发出动听的冷笑，站在后方高处，将手中的皇帝权杖插入罗严塔尔身体，冰冷的黄金材质刺激得肉穴内壁自动收缩，莱因哈特体会着那种动态，继续玩弄了他一会儿，长长的权柄够到他体内很深很深的地方，罗严塔尔痛哭失声。

终于，莱因哈特骑到罗严塔尔身上，将自己的Alpha性器插入。皇帝好大啊，把他弄得好辛苦，穴口绷得紧紧的，一边吞吃一边止不住地痉挛，接受起来已经很困难了，莱因哈特还要伸出手指去玩弄他穴口处通红敏感的软肉，在他耳边冷冷地命令着：“希望卿好好地接受予的赏赐”，罗严塔尔忍不住抽泣起来。

“准备好正式成为属于予的东西了吗？罗严塔尔元帅。”

罗严塔尔模糊地哭着点头。

颈后的皮肤被咬破，难堪的空虚与焦灼感快速消退着，他与那始终感召着他的Alpha信息素真正合为一体。

蜡烛烛泪滴落，在罗严塔尔漂亮的腰窝里积成粘稠的一滩，烫得他轻声哀叫起来。

莱因哈特取来刻着罗严克拉姆家文的印章，刚才他将这盖在皇帝即位文书上，现在他盖在他的Omega皮肤上。

6.

罗严塔尔坐在特里斯坦指挥椅上闻自己的血。

自己的血闻十分钟就厌烦了，就像自己的人生过了三十年也就厌烦了。

他安然注视着舷窗外的星空，静悄悄地从衬衫口袋里掏出一卷手绢来捂在口鼻上，好像重新又有了披甲上阵的勇气。


End file.
